


hush, baby (let me take care of you)

by undersekai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersekai/pseuds/undersekai
Summary: The one where Chanyeol is sick and Baekhyun decides to take care of him.





	hush, baby (let me take care of you)

**Author's Note:**

> I already proofread this but if there is any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, I apologize in advance!

The sound of his alarm clock blaring throughout his shared bedroom with Chanyeol makes Baekhyun emits an unsatisfied grunt. He is not a morning person, explaining why he chooses to be a freelance writer. His job allows him to stay at home and wake up at any hours, as long as he submits his work during the required deadline.

However, he has to wake up early today to run some errands such as paying the bills and buying some groceries at the mart that is just five blocks away from his apartment. God knows how crowded the place would be if he goes there late. Therefore, he has no choice but to reach his hand out, tapping his phone screen to shut the alarm with his eyes closed.

Baekhyun is ready to roll onto Chanyeol’s side of the bed, his daily morning routine really. Chanyeol, on the other hand, is definitely a morning person. His daily working hours are from 9:00 a.m. to 5:00 p.m., making Baekhyun as the housewife between them two. However, a soft wince comes out from Baekhyun’s mouth as his daily activity is halt abruptly due to a hindrance. The hindrance is actually his own boyfriend, Park Chanyeol, and Baekhyun instantly opens his both eyes quick, taking a fast glance at the clock on their bedside table.

 

_10:30 a.m._

His instinct kicks in and he starts to shakes his boyfriend’s figure, wanting to wake the male up and letting he knows that he is late to work. His attempt is returned with a violent cough as Chanyeol peeks one eye open, looking at his boyfriend with a furrowed eyebrows.

“I’m sick,” Chanyeol mutters in between of his coughs, covering his mouth with the back of his palm as he does not want to spread his germ.

A worried gaze lands on Chanyeol’s burning face and soon after, Baekhyun’s cold hand come in contact with Chanyeol’s hot forehead. He hurriedly takes his hand away from the skin as the temperature contrast makes him shocked.

“I told you to not walk under the rain yesterday,” Baekhyun mumbles, feeling guilty as he remembers yesterday’s incident.

Chanyeol gives his boyfriend a weak smile, clearly remembering the fact that he just walks, or specifically, jogs his way to the mart near to their apartment yesterday to get both of them a tub of ice-cream. Yesterday was their movie night and it has been a five years tradition for them to enjoy the movie while eating vanilla ice-cream, Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s favorite flavor. Baekhyun tells him a lot of times that it is fine, they can just fry some chicken popcorns instead but of course, being the stubborn person he is, Chanyeol insists to buy it.

“But, it’s our tradition!”

“Tradition, my butt. See! You are getting sick now,” Baekhyun emits out a soft huff, fixing the blanket around Chanyeol’s shoulders while placing the latter’s phone away, not wanting his sick boyfriend to be disturbed by the device.

Baekhyun proceeds to get out from the bed from his side of the bed, taking a good look at his boyfriend with a quiet sigh.

“Stay there and let me take care of you since it seems like you can’t take care of yourself.”

The words may sound mean but Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun is not good in expressing his feelings when it comes to verbal communication. And, that is why, Baekhyun always succeed in making Chanyeol lets out a few manly tears with his words every year during their anniversary. He is gifted with the ability to write and Chanyeol has always been in love ever since the day he reads Baekhyun’s short poem in their high school’s magazine.

Baekhyun takes his phone with him, tapping the screen here and there before the Google’s result for ‘How to get rid of cold’ comes into his view. He clicks on the first result, scrolling the webpage to make a mental checklist on what should he do to help Chanyeol’s cold disappear. He opens the Notes application, writing down on what he decides to do for the day.

 

_To-do-list!_

_\- Gives Chanyeol some healing kisses!_

_\- Make Chanyeol some tea and let him nap while I do the grocery (buy some cold remedies too!)._

_\- Cooks chicken soup and helps Chanyeol to take a hot shower._

_\- Maybe let Chanyeol watches Zootopia if he wants to?_

_\- Cuddles Chanyeol to sleep, eheh._

_\- Pays bills and writes a new chapter tomorrow instead._

“Wait here,” Baekhyun says as he heads to the kitchen and as soon as he leaves the room, Chanyeol lays onto his back once again and in just few minutes, the sleep overtakes him.

 

+

 

Baekhyun gives the door a gentle knock with his leg as both of his hands are occupied with the tray that consists of a cup of warm tea with less sugar. When he hears no response from the sick male, he pushes the door open lightly with his elbow, smiling softly at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping soundly. He places the tray onto their bedside table, tapping the male’s shoulder gently to wake him up.

“Wake up, I bring you some tea,” Baekhyun whispers lowly, knowing that loud sound could cause irritation to a sick person.

Chanyeol lets out a whine as he sits up, back resting onto the headboard for support and Baekhyun quickly takes his pillow, cushioning his boyfriend’s back while helping him to sit properly.

“How are you feeling?” Baekhyun asks, holding on the cup carefully as the drink is still hot.

The webpage that he visits earlier tells him that a hot beverage helps to relieve sore throat and fatigue and a smile forming over his face when Chanyeol heaves a breath in relief as soon as the drink flows pass his throat, although the temperature of the drink is still kind of high.

“Meh,” Chanyeol mutters, passing the empty cup back onto his boyfriend’s hand and Baekhyun places the cup down onto the tray before giving his boyfriend’s hair a light ruffle.

“Nap a little bit more while I do grocery, okay? I will help you to shower when I get back,” Baekhyun leans forward and presses his lips against Chanyeol’s for a couple of seconds, ignoring his boyfriend’s weak protest and incoherent mumbles that sounds similar to ‘I don’t want you to catch my cold!’.

Baekhyun helps his boyfriend to lays down once again, draping the blanket around Chanyeol’s figure as he faintly remembers that is an essential thing to do in order to sweat the cold out. He places his palm on Chanyeol’s forehead, wondering if he should place a cold mini towel over the skin to even out his boyfriend’s temperature.

“I’m fine, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol mutters softly, feeling both guilty and happy at how caring Baekhyun is toward him.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes playfully at Chanyeol’s false words of assurance, patting the male’s cheeks in gentle manner before heading out of the room and house, making his way to the mart to buy the ingredients for chicken soup and maybe, something that can help to tone down Chanyeol’s temperature.

 

+

 

Baekhyun heaves out a soft sigh as he puts down the grocery bags on top of the kitchen counter, feeling a bit exhausted as he normally goes out to buy groceries with Chanyeol but since the sick male is currently taking a nap, he has no other option to do everything by himself. Not that he is complaining since he loves doing grocery and letting Chanyeol to rest is not a bad thing too.

He starts to store the items inside the fridge and the drawers underneath the counter, leaving the necessary ingredients to make the chicken soup onto the counter. After a couple of minute, he rolls up his sleeve, taking his phone out to look at the recipe and he starts cooking the dish.

Turning on the heat to boil the chicken, he chops down carrots and onions, making sure that they are in medium-sized so Chanyeol can eat the food in ease. He knows how sick people tend to have less appetite and get tired easily so he wants this dish to be quick and easy to eat. He glances at the pot once in a while, making sure that the chicken is not overcooked.

Baekhyun sets aside the chopped onions, carrots and celery stalks aside when twenty minutes passed. He removes the chicken from the broth for a couple of minutes, letting the meat to cool down while he skims any foams and fats from the broth. Once done, he places the vegetables inside the broth and bring it back to a simmer.

While waiting for the vegetables to be cooked, he shreds the chicken meat into bite-size pieces. He tastes the broth, adding in some salt and parsley to adjust the taste before adding the meat back into the broth to complete his chicken soup. He scoops out the dish into a bowl, leaving some for his own lunch and their shared dinner during night time later.

He places the dish, a glass of mineral water and paracetamol as he heads back into their bedroom. Baekhyun emits a soft chuckle to himself as he thinks how domestic the situation is right now but he immediately shakes off the thought as soon as it comes, loving where they currently at in their relationship right now.

Baekhyun carefully steps inside the room, making sure that he does not disturb his boyfriend’s sleep as he places the tray onto the bedside table. He gently taps the younger’s side, knowing Chanyeol likes it when someone wakes him up by using the said technique. The sick male stirs a little bit, nose scrunching up before he peeks one eye open to look at his boyfriend.

“Baekhyun? What time is it?” His voice hoarse from the amount of sleep that he gets.

Baekhyun tips his head slightly to point his nose at the clock, saying the time out loud anyway, “Quarter past two.”

“I sleep for too long,” Chanyeol says groggily, using his both palms to support himself as he sits down with Baekhyun’s help.

Baekhyun places his pillow onto Chanyeol’s back once again, asking Chanyeol to scoot aside a little bit to let him have a small room to sit down beside his sick boyfriend. He offers Chanyeol the water, holding the glass for him just in case he might have a loose grip on the said item.

“It’s alright. I make you a chicken soup. Do you want to eat or shower first?”

“Shower, please.”

Therefore, Baekhyun gets up from his sitting position and immediately throws one arm around Chanyeol’s back, wanting to help him to get up from the bed.

“I am having a cold, silly. I can do this,” Chanyeol teases the shorter, shaking his head a little bit to let Baekhyun knows that he is alright.

“Shush, let me take care of you,” Baekhyun ignores the teasing tone in his boyfriend’s voice, placing a firm grip onto the male’s shoulders.

As usual, Chanyeol lets Baekhyun to have his way in taking care of the taller male. They head to the bathroom together, with Baekhyun making sure that their steps are not too quick or rushed as Chanyeol might feel disorientated since he just wakes up. He locks the bathroom door even though there are only two of them inside the apartment, making sure that the towels are indeed at the towel racks before stepping under the shower head to join Chanyeol.

Since they already take a lot of showers together, Baekhyun is no longer affected when his boyfriend discards all of his clothing, tossing them neatly into the laundry basket and he proceeds to the same. Chanyeol gives him a quick glance and Baekhyun just shrugs.

“What? I want to shower too.”

The sound of Chanyeol’s soft laughter is drown by the sound of the showers gushing out, wetting both of them simultaneously. Baekhyun emits a soft sigh, loving how warm the water is to his skin and his hands immediately find its way to Chanyeol’s hair, raking his fingers through the locks.

“Just stay there and let me help you shower,” Baekhyun stays teasingly with his one hand reaching out to the shampoo bottle, squeezing out an adequate amount onto his palm and Chanyeol closes his eyes.

 

+

 

Feeding Chanyeol the chicken soup carefully, Baekhyun smiles to himself as he observes Chanyeol’s expression as he watches Zootopia. This is probably Chanyeol’s hundredth times of watching the movie but he is still smiling and reacting to every scenes like it’s his first time.

After taking the shower, Chanyeol gives his boyfriend a wide smile while saying his thank you, shyly asking if it is alright to watch the animation while eating his (or, more like, theirs since Chanyeol asks Baekhyun to share the food with him) late lunch. Therefore, here they are, Chanyeol’s laptop is near to his feet while Baekhyun keep on feeding his sick boyfriend and himself the warm food. It is a good thing that Chanyeol prefers his meal to be cold or warm instead of hot because if it is the latter, Baekhyun might has to go back to the kitchen and reheat the food.

Baekhyun places the empty bowl back onto the tray, giving Chanyeol the paracetamol and water. He watches his boyfriend takes the medicine obediently, muttering his endless thank you for the day. Baekhyun smiles to himself as he crosses off his mental checklist, feeling satisfied with himself as he manages to finish most of the stuffs that he decides to do for the day.

He glances at the clock that is currently showing 3:50 p.m. and he stretches his hands out, feeling his bones cracking just the slightest. Baekhyun darts his eyes to the laptop screen, smiling to himself as the scene shows Judy’s high spirit in becoming a cop despite her small size. That is always Chanyeol’s main point when he tries to make Baekhyun feels better and works harder. ‘Size doesn’t matter because in the end, your spirit and determination are the one that will bring you somewhere,’ Chanyeol says a lot of times, using Judy as an example and it always make Baekhyun smile.

Chanyeol stifles in a yawn as he passes the empty glass to his boyfriend and Baekhyun puts it down onto the table. Leaning forward, Chanyeol closes his Netflix tab and placing his laptop onto the table that is on Baekhyun’s side of the bed.

“What’s wrong?”

“The medicine makes me feel sleepy,” Chanyeol murmurs, rubbing his eyes slightly as he gives his boyfriend a small smile, “Let’s take an evening nap together.”

Baekhyun gives the offer a thought before shrugging, joining his boyfriend to lay down on the bed, snuggling closer to his main source of warmth. He raises the blanket up a little, draping it comfortably around their chests while adjusting the temperature of the room with a remote.

“Thank you, Baekhyun. For everything.”

Baekhyun shuts his boyfriend up with a chaste peck on his lips, feeling his cheeks burning a bit despite being perfectly healthy. Chanyeol lets out a soft laughter, knowing it too well that Baekhyun is feeling embarrassed and he decides not to tease his small boyfriend any further and opt to cuddle him closer. They close their eyes and let the sleep comes naturally while holding each other close.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> p/s: Happy 14th of February!


End file.
